My Anime Review Of The Week Dundadadun!
by Sapphire TheOtaku
Summary: Here, is a save haven, where you, proud otakus can sit by the computer screen fireplace, and listen to Sapphire, Aka Miss.Fabulous, Aka oll, Aka, Me, review types of anime! (Or Manga, I haven't Read Any Recently, And Quite Frankly Forgot The Ones I've Read ;-;) Enjoy all you Otakus!
1. Chapter 1 Introductions

So! I've decided to make a new thing, and call it... My Anime Review Of The Week! So essential, ill just be talking about a new anime every week, but i wont be reviewing them unless I've watched the whole thing. Review and let me know some good ones to review, if you want my opinion of course... As a PROUD OTAKU, it is my duty to do such a thing, all introductions aside, my first review will be about the one and only anime... LUCKY STAR! So, me being the troll that I am, I am going to postpone all chapters this week, so that y'all can be prepared for my new thing, *troll face* Trololollolol~ XD! Cya Next Week, BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI-NI!


	2. Chapter 2 Lucky Star!

**_Oh? we meet again? For the THIRD time in two weeks you say?! WELL i dcided since im ade you wait so long that id give u a lil sumtin sumtin! enjoy this review :D btws this is TOTALLY my opinion, if you wuld like to share yours submit a review :D and the person who called me baka... p-p I LOVE YOU :D anyway.. ENJOY _**

_Having fun in school, doing homework together, cooking and eating, playing videogames, watching anime. All those little things make up the daily life of the anime- and chocolate-loving Izumi Konata and her friends. Sometimes relaxing but more than often simply funny! _

Said the explanation of the anime, well i think its more then that, if you love good humor, young girls, and general fun, id totally watch this, what i would do when i watched it was study Japanese and do homework, i don't know why it had that effect on me, but when you watch it, it makes you want to surround yourself with those kind of friends and have weird conversations! i for one think it is a fantastic anime... BUT i HATED the ended like wtf man?! WHERES THE DANCING SCENE AT!? YOU HEAR MY HIRO? YOU MUDA FUKA! WAI YOU DO DISH TO MEH!? UHUHUHUHHUHFDOIK! wut am i suppose to do with my life now P-P? Well! i guess i can still watch the ova! hhahahahhhaerdifuj lirhadu yjuifdhgufdih ieopfhj bvgn ahhhh im smart :D well this was the end of my review, BAI BABAY!

_**OMG YOU SEE DIS?! COOL! :D anyway im dow here to explain that, i wnt be editing any writing whatsoever from now on, unless to sepperate a word, so like if i wrote "whe nyou" or something like that, ik its probably hard to read but XD! you understand why id need to do dat :D so lez have some fun 3 REVIEW OF THE WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! (im am not a support of kkk you judgemental bastard P-P)**_


	3. Chapter 3 Future Diary!

"**Yukiteru Amano (Yuki) is a loner who never really interact with people and prefers writing a diary on his cell phone with his only companion being an imaginary friend named Deus Ex Machina, the God of Time and Space. However, Yuki soon learns that Deus is not a figment of his imagination but real when Deus makes him a participant in a battle royale with eleven others. Within this "Diary Game", the contestants are given special diaries that can predict the future with each diary having unique features that gives them both advantages and disadvantages.**"

*stuffs face with pocky and turns around* Oh god... ITS ALREADY TIME AGAIN? OMG THATS RIGHT I HAVE TO WRITE A STORY EVERY COUPLE OF DAYS! ITS WORSE THEN A MOVIE THRILLER! Just kidding I love you my pretty kitty! 3!

Okay so alot of people think that it is like blood invensted, like a copy of corpse party, well~ its not, it actually has a very good plot, with the main charctor having yuno his "future wife" watching over him, helping him kill the other plays in the game.

She is an unstable charctor so, he sort of helps her get stabalized, with the idea of her marrying him, she kills all his appointents, he promises to kill her at the end, but she tries to kill him because he says he wouldnt kill his love.

Even though he relizes she is not the real yuno, he falls in love with her. I liked the ending but my bff Alex did not xD! sorry if im getting a bit to into details, it just has such a twisted plot, and you think what youll know whats happening but you dont! okay now this is the end of it, GO WATCH IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :D!


End file.
